This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this small intramural grant is to investigate the role of estrogen receptors in regulating the function of the FoxD3 transcription factor during rhesus monkey trophoblast stem cell differentiation.